


Gullible

by Emmeebee



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-imagining of the motives behind Captain Boomerang's little chat with Slipknot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gullible

Digger smirked as he strode away from Slipknot. For a hardened criminal, the bloke sure was easy to play; just the mere mention that the nano bombs might be a ruse to keep them all compliant had him rearing to go. How had he survived so long on the streets of Gotham when he was that gullible?

Not that Digger wanted him dead. He was genuinely hoping that the injections had been fake, and it did sound like something the so-called good guys would do. He just wasn't willing to risk his life on a hunch. If Slipknot wanted to stick his neck out, that was his business.

If Slipknot got away, then Digger would fight his way free as well. He would lose the element of surprise, but the others' reactions should cause enough of a scene for him to shake their captors without much of a problem.

And if Slipknot didn't, well, at least they'd know.

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend and I were both disappointed when Captain Boomerang tried to escape with Slipknot, since we'd assumed it was just a ploy to test if the bombs were real, and I wasn't able to get that out of my head without writing it down first.


End file.
